Time Made Us
by zodiacvamp
Summary: My version on what happens to Clary and Jace after City of Heavenly Fire. Love, villains, lemons and issues.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything having to do with any of the amazing Cassandra Clare's work. Just borrowing for fun stories.

Four years had passed since the Dark War. Four years had flown by in some ways for Clary. She had spent them training, fighting and learning. When the dust had settled Jocelyn had insisted that Clary take time away from Jace to, "Get some perspective on her life." She had insisted that she liked Jace and if Clary came back sure that he really was the one then she would accept it. So Clary had stayed with some friends of the Penhollows in Paris for 6 months. The time away had been amazing and torturous. She loved the art and how amazing everything in the city was. But as per the rules her mother had set down she couldn't talk to Jace, which had been torture. She would get little updates from Izzy. So she knew he was just as miserable and had been out demon hunting every moment he could to keep his mind off it.

She had gotten why her mother had wanted her to take a step back from Jace and look at things. They had had a very complicated and fast start to their relationship. They had meet with her watching him kill a demon, then had found out they were siblings, then they weren't, he'd died, he'd been possessed and then they had their night in the demon realm right before she killed her brother. She guessed it could be easy to assume there was more to their relationship then there was because of the life threatening way shadowhunters worked.

But she had thought long and hard about it. It hadn't been out of necessity or some trick. He was the sarcastic, wounded, stubborn and loving man she had fallin in love with. There was no going back for her and unless he didn't want her anymore. Though he was there waiting when she had gotten off the plane. He had been waiting just passed the security check point. As soon as she saw him and his golden eyes had met hers she was pushing through the crowd and throwing herself into his arms. His arms had caught he and crushed her to him. "Clary," he had breathed, " please don't leave me again."

She had pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Never."

On Clary's 18th birthday she had declared herself a shadowhunter and a member of the New York clave. It had been a bit of a process because her birth wasn't part of the clave's records. Her mother had to go before the clave to 'confirm' Clary was her daughter and could take the name Fairchild instead of Morganstern. Clary had decided she wouldn't hide who her father and brother were but she didn't want to flaunt it either. The information had been added to the records so Clary could be a member of the clave and if she ever married, she would need that record to get a marriage certificate.

Now it was a few days before her 21st birthday. Izzy had told her that she was going to through her a birthday dinner. She had sworn she was going to have it delivered from a nice restaurant and not actually touch the food. Simon had graduated the month before from the academy and had resumed his relationship with Izzy. He had enough of his memories to know people and how he felt. They had written and she had visited him while he was at school. Clary and Simon had even gone out on their own on patrol. It was new but amazing for Clary to have a piece of her past in her new life. He had filled out and had muscles. He was still long and lean but he defiantly had grown into himself. Tonight Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary were going out on patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone who looked the four of them looked like 2 couples out having a good time. The guys were in their hunting gear but their jackets were open showing Jace's plain black shirt and Simon's red 'bite me' shirt. Isabelle was in a red dress, her thigh high boots and her hair pulled into a long poinytail. Clary was in a tight black dress with her hair partially pulled back. They had decided to start Clary's birthday early by going to pandemonium. They split when they got into the club, the girls going to floor and the boys to the bar. It wasn't long till Clary noticed a guy staring at them. He reminded her of the blue haired demon that she had seen Isabelle seduce and lead to be killed all those years ago. She winked at him while leaning forward to whisper in Izzy's ear. She turned slowly and smiled. Clary slowly moved her hand up the other girls arm before turning her hand to become the man over. His blue eyes flashed and he moved through the crowd following them as they moved to the storage closet. Isabelle walked a little slower so she could whisper in the demons ear, distracting him while Clary found Jace's eyes over the crowd. The connection of his gaze sent a shock of electricity through her like always. He nodded and grabbed Simon's arm. She had to focus or she would have laughed at Simon's face at suddenly being dragged up to follow the girls.

The room was the same as every other time they had played this game. The trapping rune was still good as the girls walked in with the demon. They were brushing against the demon 'accidentally' on the way to the room and once inside they had pushed it against the pillar. They smiled at him as he started to thrash. "Well birthday girl do the honors." Isabelle said. Clary took a blade out of her thigh holster. She slipped to the side of the demon and when Isabelle looked at her funny she shrugged, " I don't want to ruin my dress." Just as the boys slipped in Clary drove the knife into the demons heart. It screamed and disappeared. "Any others babe?" Clay asked Jace.

"Bored already?" he asked.

"Well I can't just leave demons hanging around."

"You guys go and have fun." Simon said. "There is one easy one left. Izzy and I can handle it." He looked at Izzy and she nodded.

"You sure?" Clary asked.

"Oh, go have fun. Tomorrow is all training and then we have to get ready for your party the next night." Izzy said.

Before Clary could say anything Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. Just outside the door, he pushed her against the wall. "Do you want to stay and dance or go home?" She knew what he wanted because his eyes were dark. "Well…," she started kissing his collarbone and slowly made her way to his mouth. "Can we dance in your room?" She could see his smile. "Anything you want." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

They were laying in Jace's bed. She was wrapped in his arms with her head on his shoulder. They had made it home an hour ago and they had thrown themselves sown on the bed kissing. Surprisingly Jace had stopped them from going very far. He would only say that he had a surprise for her on her birthday and he was going to "save all the fun for then." Clary had frowned at him but had excepted it. She loved cuddling up with Jace.

"This is my favorite place to be." She whispered

"Being lazy in bed?" he chuckled as she smacked him on the chest.

"No. Just laying here with you. Without any big danger hanging over our heads. Just peaceful. I feel safe here." She turned and looked at him. His golden eyes were blazing. Without much warning he pulled her even closer and kissed her. His mouth soft and hard at the same time. She could feel the love in the kiss. It wasn't super passionate because he had one hand in her hair and one on her back.

"I love you Clary." He whispered when he pulled back.

Next Day

Clary woke in her bed. It was 8 am and she had training in a half an hour. Getting up she put on spandex black pants and a tank top. Her hair swished behind her as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped dead when she opened the door to Magnus and Alec kissing against the counter. She came to senses a second later backing out of the room and hit the door hard before opening it again. This time they couple was apart and Alec had a flush on his face. "Morning Clary." Alec said.

"So it seems." She smiled, "You training with us today?"

"Yep." Alec had moved in with Magnus a year ago. They were engaged but they hadn't been able to set a date. Clary could see the gleam of the Lightwood family ring on Magnus's ring finger.

"Good. Maybe you can keep Jace busy so I can keep it kind of light today."

"That might have worked if I wasn't standing right here." Clary jumped at Jace's voice.

"Come on. I would like to enjoy my birthday without being ridiculously swore."

"Not a possibility from what I hear." Magnus said just loud enough that Clary could hear.

"What?" she looked at Jace who was glaring at Magnus and Alec was shaking his head. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No" Jace said. He handed her a banana and said "Why don't you head to the training room and make sure Izzy's there. I'll be down in a minute."

She agreed but as soon as she was down the hall she could hear Jace's voice raised. She almost went back to check on him but decided it would probably be best if she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary awoke with her muscles aching a little. Alec had turned training into torture but had lightened up on Clary a little. They had moved on the beams, run 2 miles and spared. Clary had even managed to knock Jace to the ground a few times. She knew he was distracted but when she asked he would deflect in his very sarcastic way. She pushed the worries away. Today she was 21 years old. She stretched and got up, walking into her bathroom. She showered, putting her hair up to control the frizz. When she walked out of the bathroom in her towel she froze. Jace was sitting on her bed with a tray of hot food sitting next to him. He unfolded himself and walked over. Slipping his arms around her he whispered, "Good morning my beautiful birthday girl." He leaned down kissing her. She snapped out of her shock and leaned into him. Her hands roamed his body. He had defiantly changed from the 16 year old boy she had met all those years ago. He had filled out, he had become a man. Just as things were on the edge of leading to a very passionate moment, he pulled away, "Your breakfast will get cold."

"So?"

"So it won't taste as good if it's cold. I'd rather you taste my amazing cooking skills warm." She snorted at that. Some things hadn't changed.

"Ok fine, I need to get dressed first though." She grabbed a black t-shirt and jeans, turning to the restroom.

"Don't you think we are passed the whole embarrassed, bathroom change?" Jace asked

"I didn't want to tempt you." When he raised his eyebrow she added, "The last few days you've pulled back at a certain point. So I don't want to torture you." She didn't know why she was being like this. Maybe because she was so confused.

"I always want you. That hasn't changed and will NEVER change. I just want you to have an amazing birthday. Giving in to my wants to keep you naked in bed with me all day wouldn't accomplish that." He eyes burned. He looked at her like he still had the heavenly fire in his veins.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come eat your food." She threw her clothes on and sat by him on the bed. He had made her eggs and bacon.

"Thank You" She said kissing his check. "Did you eat already?"

"Well I have to taste while I cooked. Could give you bland eggs." He smirked.

"Mhmm."she giggled

"Don't forget your mom wants you over at her place at 11 and you promised Simon you would hang out with him just the two of you."

"I remember. You coming with me?"

"No Izzy has me helping her move some things around for your birthday dinner and I still have some finishing touches on your present."

"Breakfast wasn't my present?" She teased him. Many of her birthdays he had made her breakfast and they had spent some time in her room.

"No, there is actually something else later."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Your either going to love it or hate it."

"That's it?" That's when she say the nerves playing on his face. He caught he look and jumped off the bed, after giving her a quick kiss.

"See you later."

He was out the door before Clary could say anything or call him back to see if he was ok. Jace never really got nervous.

Later

Clary had spent time with Simon at their favorite coffee shop. They had talked about Izzy and Jace. Simon had told her that he was planning on proposing to Izzy on New Years. She was excited for them but it had made her think about if she was ready for that kind of commitment. Did she want Jace to ask her? Had he even thought about it? She was so consumed with her thoughts she almost hadn't noticed getting to her parent's house till her mom had called to her. She had pushed the thoughts away. Spending time with her parents was always nice. They looked at each other with so much love and could help the other when they got lost on a thought. It made her really happy to see. Time had flown by and before she knew it her mom was telling her to go to the spare room to get ready for the dinner party.

"But I left my stuff at the Institute." Clary had replied.

"Isabelle brought stuff over last night. The dress looks amazing."

Clary walked into her old room. She saw an emerald green long dress hanging off the closet door. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It barely touched the floor. It was strapless and tight on top. It flowed out, flowing around her. Her mom came in and smiled. "You look so beautiful." She held out a little box to clary. "These were your grandmother's." Clary opened the box to find star shaped diamond earrings on a half inch gold chain.

"Thanks mom! They are amazing." Clary put them on as her mother pulled her hair back a little with a silver clip. With a little eyeliner, Clary was ready. Jocelyn had slipped out while Clary had done her makeup. When Clary walked out of the room she saw her mother fixing Luke's tie. Jocelyn had on a light blue floor length sheath dress with a gray ribbon around her waist. Her hair was pulled up with her silver angel wing earrings. Luke was in a black suit with a gray dress shirt underneath.

"Well don't you two look nice." Luke jumped.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Sneak up on a werewolf? Well it might be the light foot rune that has worn off yet or the fact you were too busy checking out mom." She said watching him flush.

"Well…. Lets's get going." He said walking out the door. Clary shared a amused look with her mom before they joined him.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got into the dining room Clary gasped. The room was filled with gold and light green light. The table had gold settings with a white tablecloth. There was light piano music playing in the background. It was more than Clary could have imagined. Isabelle came up to her then. She was in a red dress that had orange in the bottom so it look on fire when she moved. "Isn't it great?"

"It looks amazing Isabelle."

"I'm soo glad you like it" she smiled. "What do you think about Simon's outfit? Do you think it'll be ok? My parents are coming." She motioned to were Simon was talking to Alec. He was in black trousers and a red shirt with little stars of David on the cuffs. His hair was nicely done, not his usual messy style.

"He looks good. Very appropriate."

"Great!" Clary looked at Alec. He had moved over to talk with Magnus. They both were in blue shirts and black pants. Magnus's shirt was sparkling in the light and Alec's had little flame cufflinks.

She kept looking around and then she saw him talking to Luke. He was in a green dress shirt and black pants which made his golden features shine. He looked a little flushed and then she saw him shake Luke's hand. What was that about? But that's when he saw her. His eyes lit up and he started moving to her. When he was in front of her he grabbed her hand and kissed it. " You look ravishing."

Clary felt herself blush. "You look very handsome."

"And I was trying so hard for sexy."

"I thought by now that was a givin."

He was about to say something but Isabelle was tapping her glass with a fork. "Please take your seats. Dinner is served." Jace looped her arm through his. Guiding her to her spot in the middle of the table. He sat on her left and her mother on her right. "Thank you all for coming to this dinner to honor our favorite red head's birthday." Isabelle said when everyone was seated. "I hope you all enjoy."

Dinner was amazing and filled with laughter. Even Maryse and Robert seemed to have a good time even though they had divorced years ago. When dinner was over Isabelle explained they were going to have a few drinks before dessert.

When Clary got up Jace took her hand and pulled her from the room, "It's time for your present." She followed him up to the greenhouse. He led her to the spot where they had had their first kiss. There was a blanket on the ground and he helped her to sit so she didn't ruin her dress. "Do you remember this spot?"

"It's were you kissed me the first time. Did you plan that? The first kiss." In all these years she had never asked.

"I didn't. When you fell into me…. I just kissed you. One of the better choices I've made." He looked into her eyes. "We have been through a lot since then, haven't we?"

"Yes, but we have made very good memories to outweigh the bad ones." She smiled

"Ready for your surprise?" He asked. When she nodded he added, "Watch." He indicated the bush that he had shown her the first time. The one that only bloomed at midnight. At first she was confused because it was 10, so it couldn't open yet. Then he pressed his Herondale ring to the base of the plant. The petals slowly feel open and in the one closest to Clary there was something inside it. It took her a minute to realize it was a ring. Jace was now beside her taking the ring in his hand and sliding it on her left ring finger. " Clarissa Fairchild I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are the piece that made me whole. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Clary's vision started to blur as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes." She managed to whisper. His lips were on hers within seconds. It was a new kiss. One they hadn't shared yet. It was passion, love and extreme joy. Clary had to pull back for air. She lifted her hand to she could look at the ring. It was a silver ring and had 2 rectangle diamonds on either side of a round diamond. The diamonds when she looked closer had something etched into them. The left rectangle had angle wings, the right had a shooting star and in the middle was a bird in flight. She looked as Jace, this amazing man, her fiancé.

"It's gorgeous. How did you get the symbols in the diamonds?"

"Had some help for Magnus. I wanted you to have something as unique and amazing as you."

"I couldn't imagine anything more stunning. I am the luckiest girl in the world." He pulled her to her feet and kissed her again. When the kiss ended she held on to him and put her head on his chest, listening the hammering of his heart. "Your heart is beating very fast."

"Well that was the scariest thing I've ever done. I couldn't be a completely sure you'd say yes."

"I love you." She knew she didn't need to tell him that she would have said yes no matter what.

"I love you too. As much as I want to stay here and celebrate. Izzy will kill me if we don't go back down."

"I'll protect you. No one gets to knock my fiancé around but me." She smiled and saw him smile.

"Oh really?" He joked as he suddenly swept her off her feet.

They walked hand in hand back to the dining room, occasionally stopping to kiss. When they got back in everyone shouted "Congratulations!" That's when it hit Clary. Everyone had known about the Jace was going to propose. They probably knew about Jace's design too because every shadowhunter had on their family's symbol. Within seconds Isabelle and Her mother were rushing over and grabbing her hand from Jace's to see the ring. "By the Angel!" Isabelle gasped. "That is amazing. Jace told me about it but he didn't show it to me. Something about you being the first" she rolled her eyes.

Clary looked at her mom. Jocelyn had tears running down her face. "I'm so happy for you. He is an amazing man. He didn't have to include the Fairchild or Morganstern symbols. That was a very sweet and thoughtful thing for him to do."

"It's true. Shadowhunter tradition just says that the man presents his family ring." Isabelle said.

"Jace is anything but super traditional. I couldn't ask for more." Clary said staring across the way at her fiancé. He was talking to the guys, though at the moment he seemed to feel her gaze and looked at her. In that moment she knew she wouldn't ever regret saying yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the time that has passed. My mother's laptop was having issues and I recently became a single mom. Thank you to all those who have started following this story. I'd love to hear what you think and some suggestions.

Clary was laying in bed with her head on Jace's chest. Once the party was over they had snuck away just to enjoy the moment. Just listening to his heartbeat made her feel safe. She smiled and moved her hand up his chest so she could look at her ring. " It isn't too much is it?" Jace asked.

She looked up at him, "It couldn't be more perfect." She moved up kissing him. He pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper. She moved onto him, her legs are on either side of his hips. He lifted his hips brushing against her, making both of them moan. Clary sat up pulling him with her, unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest, every rune and scar. He moans, "Clary". She smiles against his chest as she pushes his shirt off and pushes herself into his growing erection. This seems to get his attention and he flips them so he is on top. Somehow her shirt had come off. He's now repeating what she had just done. Kissing all her scars, runes and then moving on to her breasts. "Oh Jace." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jace grumbled under his breath.

"Get under the covers and look asleep. I won't be long." Jace wiggles his eyebrows, before getting off the bed and moving to the door. Clary did as she was told, laying under the warm covers and closing her eyes. She could hear voices and then the door closing again. Jace moves under the covers, pressing his body to hers. "You didn't actually fall asleep right?" he says as he nuzzled her neck. "I wish."

"If you wanna sleep babe, we can just go to bed." Clary can hear a little disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry babe. It's been a very long and amazing day. Can we just cuddle and sleep?"

"Anything you want." He kissed her head and settles in after switching off the light.

In the morning Clary knew as soon as her eyes opened that Jace was gone. She frowned. When she finally decided to get up, the door opened and Jace appeared. He was holding a tray with eggs, bacon and orange juice. " Good morning beautiful."

"Good Morning." She smiled. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I wanted to make my fiancé breakfast." He smirked, "I think I could get used to that. Fiancé."

"Not too used to it because not too long from now it'll be wife."

"I think I can get used to that. Can you get used to husband?"

"I've been thinking about that for awhile. I don't think it'll be a problem."

He sets the food in front of me. "Wanna talk about the wedding or should we just enjoy the moment for awhile?"

"I don't mind talking wedding."

"Before I forget I have something for you." He moves to the dresser and pulls something out. He hands a small box to her. Opening it she looks up at him with a questioning look. "It's so you can still have your engagement ring with you but not on when hunting."

"Thank you but you were your Herondale ring all the time. Why wouldn't I wear my ring?"

"I just thought you wouldn't want to risk it. Plus you have to learn to punch differently with a ring so you don't break your hand." He paused, "I heard Robert tell Maryse one time that it was risky for shadowhunters to wear anything at all because it gives your enemy knowledge about you that they can use against you."

"I never thought about that. I'll think about it, but I'll use the chain for now."

"Ok." Taken a few bites of breakfast he added, " So when were you thinking for the wedding?"

"This summer at the Herondale manor."

"You have been thinking about it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

" So what do you think?"


	7. Chapter 7

Again sorry about the wait.

"Can I tell you something?" Clary asked as they ate breakfast.

"Nope, never," Jace smirk faded when he saw the look on her face. " Clary you know you can tell me anything."

"Remember when we were in the demon realm and everyone had those visions?"

"Yes."

"I saw our wedding in that vision." She paused when his jerked up so he could look at her. " But it's not the one we will have because I'm an only child. I saw Jonathan and he was making sure I wanted to marry you, like any big brother would. Luke and my mom gave me a very cute little sister. So yes I have thought about our wedding. Not just because of the vision but because I have known for 5 years that I never wanted anyone but you."

He watched her for a second before saying, " I love you more then anything. I wish I could give you what you saw, that I could take all that pain away. Make the wedding whatever you want. Your happiness is what matters to me. Just please control Isabelle and no pink." That caused her to laugh and all the tension left the room. She kissed him, "I love you."

" I love you too." He poked her on the nose, " So what would you like to do today?"

"Lay in bed and talk wedding?" She smiled while putting the breakfast tray down on the floor.

He kissed her then. Pushing her back into the bed, pressing into her. She moaned as he started kissing her neck. She flipped him, taking his shirt off and kissing him all over. "Clary." he breathed. It wasn't long till her shirt was off too and he was pulling her to him so he could attack her breasts. She moaned, "Jace." He flipped her, taking her sweatpants and underwear off. He kissed and touched her all over. She squirmed under his touch. He took his pants off but before he could get back over her, Clary was once again on top. Slowly lowering onto him and holding him down so he couldn't thrust. She knew it frustrated him and excited him more. She rode him leaning down to kiss him. As she sat back up he came with her, kissing, licking and lightly biting her breasts. She started moving faster, she feel herslef tighted around him. As she started to climax, he flipped them again and pounded into her. Causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Soon they both were spent, not bothering to move for several minutes.

"If it's always going to be like that, I think we can make it through marriage just fine." Jace laughed as he pulled away. Clary smacked his chest, "Because marriage is just about sex?"

"Of course not. But it helps."

"mhmm."

"Still need a workout today?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think I'm good." She watched Jace frown. She leaned over and kissed him. "Though I do need a shower." She could feel his eyes on her as she moved to the bathroom. She slowly moved her hand along the door frame, the just as she was in used her finger to beckon him in.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later

Clary and Jace had been really busy. Maryse had, after her divorce from Robert, decided to step down as the head of the Institute. Alec and Isabelle had both refused the job. Leaving Clary and Jace as possibilities that were already there. There had been a lot of late night conversations, which had lead to them excepting the job. Clary couldn't count the times she had thanked the Angel that Maryse had stayed close to help them adjust. She couldn't believe the paperwork and organization involved. When she thought about it the only times she had seen Jace in the last 2 weeks had been when they had their morning meeting to figure out what had to be done that day. She walked into her office, she hadn't even had time to personalize it yet, intent on finding the requisition forms for some new equipment when she was grabbed from behind. She rammed her elbow back connecting with the attackers side. The grunt of pain she knew like her own. Jace.

She whirled around, "What are you doing?"

"Sneaking some time in with my fiance before I loose my mind." He pulled her close, " I missed you soo much."

"I missed you too." getting up on her tip toes she kissed him. "We need to set up a schedule so we can at least sleep together most nights. I know we still have patrols and things we cant control but I need time with you. We need time to relax together."

" How about work ends at 6. We have dinner together and go to bed together, of course emergencies will change that."

" Sounds great." She glances at the clock on the wall, " It's 4:30. So an hour and a half more, then your all mine. But I really need to get these requisitions done or we will be out of seraph blades in a week or so."

Jace smirked, "Do you know how sexy you are when your focused?" Pulling her close again, he kissed her before slowly moving down her neck. She trembled in his arms, "Jace" she breathed.

"I'll help you with the paper work later." He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "It's been two weeks Clary. Two weeks of paperwork, patrols and stress. I need you."

She leaned down so she was next to his ear, " I need you to." She rolled her hips into his, " now."

He moved to the door pushing her into it, while kissing her with all the pent up passion. He slowly began rocking his hips into her and her hands began to travel over his body. She reached down between them unbuttoning his pants. Jace pressed her harder into the letting go of her to push his pants and boxers down. His hand up her thigh bringing his hand to her apex. He moved her underwear to the side and began playing with her clit. She moan, as he moved his fingers into her. " Jace mow," she breathed. He didn't have to be told twice. He wanted to ram into her and claim her. However the second he was about to he decided to take it slow.

Clary let out a cry, just as there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who is it?" Clary said, praying it was someone who could wait.

" It's Isabelle!I cant find Jace and Alec needs help."

"Is it important?"

"Only if a werewolf body in vampire territory is important."

"Get ready. I'll meet you in the hall in 5 minutes and please grab me some weapons!" She looked at Jace. " Babe."

"What?" Jace looked like she had caught him in mid thought.

"Kinda need to go and I can't really move." She was still pinned on the door with Jace inside her. "As much as I REALLY want to stay right here. I'm needed elsewhere."

"Where is your gear?"

"In the closet over there."

"Good." he replied with a wicked smile, " Hold on tight." He began to move inside her. He knew just how to move to make every thrust as pleasurable as possible. His hands were on her ass massaging in time to his thrusts and his mouth was kissing the sweet spot along her jawline. Soon is was picking up the pace, going faster and harder. Clary's moans matched his own and her could feel her quiver. "Jace!" She cried as she came, bringing him with her.

He slowly lowered her to the floor. "You should get in your gear. I'll meet you in the hall and tell Isabelle you found me." He winked ," To explain the extra time." Kissing her quickly he left the room to go change. Clary quickly changed into her gear. She placed her stele in her belt and hurried to the entrance hall. When she arrived Isabelle was ready and had weapons laying on the table waiting for her. She quickly set to putting the weapons into her belt. Just as the last one slid into place, Jace came into the hall.

"I'll go with her Izzy. Please stay and get Simon up. You two are in charge here till we get back."

"Fine. I wont argue... this time." She flaunced off upstairs, not doubt to wake the unsuspecting Simon.

"Why do you still find ways to torture him?"

"It's fun." He shrugged, "It's just become like breathing."

" Just remember if anything happens to him, I'm going to be effected to." She started walking to the wall. She drew the portal rune on the wall.

"Give me some credit babe. I wouldn't intentionally put you in danger." He smiled playfully before stepping through the portal.

They came out near the Brooklyn bridge. It was one of the lines that separated the new vampire and werewolf lines. Since the Cold War all the territories that had been the fairies had been divided up for the vampires and werewolfs. The sun was low already in the sky. Clary saw Magnus and Alec standing over a body. There was a line of werewolves including Maia still on their side of the border. While Lily and a few vampires weren't too far from the body. As she got closer she saw that it was a teenager, no more then 17 years old. He was tall and thin, which reminded her of middle school Simon. His hair covered his face and was matted with blood.

" What's happening Magnus?"

"War. If you and pretty boy aren't careful. It looks like a stab wound and I'm not picking up anything that would sway it to one species."

"You can't tell anything? How did you guys find out?" Jace asked.

" We were having a small get together with Maia and Lily when they both got messages. We tagged along to keep things... diffused. No I can't tell."

"Well if you can't tell, then we will have to do this the old fashioned way. But we need to do it quickly."


	10. Chapter 10

Clary had pulled Lily and Maia away from the crowds to talk.

"Please make sure that your people keep to themselves. We don't need anyone starting an all out war over this."

"Vampires won't do anything but defend themselves if needed. If we had killed a werewolf we wouldn't have left the body in our territory." Lily held her head up high.

"I'll speak to my pack. But try and make it fast Clary, they won't keep to themselves long when it's one of our own."

"I know Maia. What can you tell me?"

"Kevin Foster. He was 17 and a loner. I don't think he has a family and he was bitten in a dark alley. Christy found him and brought him to Luke."

"Ok thanks. I'll keep you posted as I learn things."

She spotted Magnus and Jace talking together. Walking over she aught the end of a conversation, " Doesn't it seem familiar?" Jace was asking.

"Do you know how many dead bodies I've seem over the years? I can't be expected to recall all of them at any moment."

"You think this is familiar Jace? Where is Alec? Wouldn't he have been with you?"

"The babysitter called and he had to go." Jace replied. "He might remember but it might be easier to go to the institute and look at the database."

" Should we go then?"

" Yeah. See you later magnus."

They spent the next several hours in the library looking for similar deaths and doing research on Kevin Foster. Clary was glad she had smuggled a computer into the institute. Simon had learned how to hack into several databases, so they were able to look through New York's legal papers on Kevin. He was an orphan, his parents were killed in a robbery gone bad a year ago. He'd run away from a foster home 2 months in and didn't have any records since then. Clary had even called her dad, Luke, to ask him about Kevin. He only could tell her was that he'd been brought to him in bad shape never spoke much.

Clary left Jace in the library and went to her office to finish the requisition paperwork she had tried to do ours before. By the time she was done her eyes were confusing number with letters. Leaving it on her desk to double check in the morning she left the office seeking a nice warm bath. It had been a long day. Clary had gotten up at 7am to train, had her morning meeting with Jace at 9, the next several hours had been running around making sure everyone was working on something and that the ballroom redecoration was on schedule. It took her a half an hour to inventory the weapons room and thats when the call had come in about the body.

As soon as she shut the door to her room, she started taking her gear off. Turning on the water to almost scolding she put some lavender epsom salts into the water. Crawling in she sighed. She could feel the tension leave her body. This was her 'me' time. All too soon the water began to cool and she used the remaining warmth to wash. When she got to her right inner thigh she paused. The birth control rune was gone.

To be continued

Thank you soo much for the review reppinda5o3! Thank you all for your patience. It's been an interesting few months. But I promise I'm always thinking of new things for the story and am trying to sit down and write when i can.


	11. Chapter 11

Her rune was gone! Thinking back she tried to remember when she had last applied it. It had been a couple months before they had taken over the institute, so it had been 4 months. Crap! That meant she hadn't had any protection this afternoon! Her head was swimming. What if she had gotten pregnant! They had barely talked about the wedding yet and now there might be a baby. Getting out of the bath her head was filed with questions. Dis she want a boy or girl? Were they ready for a baby? who would the baby look like? That's when she heard the door to the bedroom open, "Clary?" Jace! should she tell him?

"I'm in the bathroom!" She couldn't redraw the rune unless she knew she wasn't pregnant and that wouldn't be for a month. She picked up her brush and began working on her hair.

"Clary? You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah I'm fine."

" You have that worried look on your face."

"How do you feel about kids Jace?"

"Umm I would love kids later. Why are you asking?"

"Well..."

" Are you pregnant?" his face went a little pale.

" I don't know yet." She took a deep breath, " When I took my bath I realized that my birth control rune was gone."

"So this afternoon..."

"Right and I have to wait a month to make sure I'm not pregnant before I can re draw it."

"Do you want a baby right now?"

"No. Someday of course but not right now. We are still learning how to run this place, we have a wedding to plan and there is this new mess. But if I am then I will love this baby with everything I have."

"I will too. But we should try to function as if you are and play," he wiggled his eyebrows, "like you aren't."

"Always on that huh?" He smiled at her pulling her close. " Clary with a fiance as beautiful as you what else would my mind go to?"

"Aww." She gave him a kiss, " We need sleep tonight though babe."

In the morning Clary woke up first. After putting on her training gear, she gave Jace a quick kiss and headed for the training room. She was on the beams when Jace came racing in. "What are you doing?"

"Training."

"Get down!"

"Why?"

"You know why Clary."

"No I... oh." She slowly got down and walked up to Jace, "I forgot and as long as I'm careful I can still train. I just have to stay with things I do know and not advance."

"I just want to protect you," he glanced around and lowered his voice," both of you, if you are."

" I know." She smiled. "I should have thought of it."

" Well you are"

"Jace!" Isabelle rushed into the training room. " They found another body this morning. A vampire in our territory."

"Shit. We'll get ready and g..."

"It's only a block away." Isabelle cut in.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take long to get ready and to the body. The vampire was dumped in a pile, arms and legs tangled. The skin was tight all over the body like they had been starved of blood for too long. Her long blonde hair looked wet. " Looks like whoever is doing this washed her down." Jace commented, "probably to cover their tracks."

"This isn't good. First a werewolf in vampire territory and now a vampire in our area. Someone is trying to ruin the peace we have."

"Took you that long to figure out Clary?" Isabelle replied sarcastically.

"Whats up with you Izzy?"

"Don't worry, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. So who is going to call Lily?"

"I'm right here." Lily appeared out of the shadows, "So shadowhunters are killing vampires again."

"You know Jace and I wouldn't approve that, let alone the Clave."

"I believe you. I honor my agreement with the Clave, doesn't mean I believe in their honesty." She glanced at Isabelle, "So who killed Eva?"

"We will find out. What can you tell me about her?"

"She really enjoyed her alone time. I actually had someone follow her last week. She kept going to this new club in Brooklyn, Hypnotic."

"I don't think I've hea..." Clary spotted the look on Jace's face, "What is it Jace?"

"Umm I have to go back to the institute. Izzy get the body to Magnus so he can examine it please." He started jogging back to the institute.

"Izzy you got this?" Clary waited for Izzy to nod before she took off after Jace.

It didn't take long to reach him. They had made it into the elevator before Clary started to ask questions. "What was that? Do you know that place?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?" Fear instantly had her. They had agreed no more secrets besides good ones like birthday or Christmas surprises.

"Clary..."

"No don't 'Clary' me! You tell me right now Jace Herondale!"

"Babe calm down it's not good for..."

"Don't tell me to calm down either! We said no secrets. We have been through too much and we know what happens when we keep secrets from each other."

"I'm... I cant tell you. I promised I wouldn't. I'll answer what I can but I can't break this promise."

"Did you go to that club?"

"Yes."

"Dance with other girls?"

"Is that all you really want to know? Do you really think I'd go off and be with other girls? After everything we have been through to be together?"

"You are the one keeping secrets! Don't turn this around on me"

"I love you and that includes when you go crazy. I didn't spend 9 months working on your engagement ring to go fool around with girls at a club. I USED to do that BEFORE I knew you." He paused, "What would be the only thing to keep me from telling you?"

It took her a minute to process everything he had just said. " Did the Clave send you there?"

He simply nodded.

"Oh honey." She pulled him close. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked out like that. Possibly because I'm stressed out. We had to move back our wedding, barely planned it anyway, we are taking on this institute and still figuring it out, and now we might be...you know."

"Don't worry I understand. I just grew up in this world. You don't really get to flip out, just deal with it."

"So you help me deal and get through."

"Anytime." Jace kissed her.

Smiling she added, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and figure out what Gia and Robert are making you keep from me."

"I wouldn't expect any less."


	13. Chapter 13

That night Clary barely slept. She was just too stressed about everything going on. How could anyone deal with all this stress? Having a family and being responsible for a city? Tessa! How had she not thought of it before? Tessa had run an institute with her husband and raised a family. Clary got up quietly and went to the library. She logged into the computer and logged into her skype, looking to see if Tessa was awake. Sure enough Tessa was logged in. Clary hit call and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Clary. Isn't it 2 am in New York right now?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep, which is actually why I called you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well we had to put out wedding on hold so we could take over the Institute. We have barely planned it anyway. We have a big problem right now because we have had two bodies in two days all in the wrong territories. There is something else... I just don't want anyone to know yet. How did you handle everything all those years?"

"Well... Will and I came up with a system that worked for us. Before we had kids I would handle the basic running of the institute and any interactions with people. Will was never very good at those," she chuckled a little, " He would do the training, demon hunting and interrogations. We would dabble in the other's area but it worked for us. After kids my duties lightened a little so I could look after them till they were old enough for training. Clary I think you and Jace need to sit down and divide better. Maybe ask your mother to help with the wedding planning, she knows you really well and her wedding was beautiful. Maybe ask Isabelle to run point on the case you mentioned. It'll make her feel good that you trust her that much. Then you can focus a little better."

"Thank you Tessa! It means so much to have your help."

"Oh I love to help. You are family Clary, even if the wedding hasn't gone through yet," she winked," How is my favorite three times great grandson?"

"Good. He grew up in the shadowhunting world so I know he doesn't quite understand why I get so crazy."

"I know it's hard for them to get but I do, so feel free to call at anytime."

"Thanks Tessa." She smiled,"You need to come visit soon."

"As soon as we are able Jem and I will be there."

"I should try to sleep. Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon."

After signing off Clary made her way back to her room. Jace had taken advantage of her not being in bed and was now all over the bed. This was going to be a challenge. Luckily about a year ago Clary had found a secret spot on Jace's ankle that was the only place he was ticklish. Sitting on his leg she started to tickle him and it wasn't long before he was squirming .

"Clary!S s st stop! "

She got off and climbed into the covers, " Two years of sharing a bed. Two years and you still spread out the second I leave."

"But did you have to wake me that way?"

"Yep." She smiled.

He glared. "Well I'm awake now. There is still five hours till we need to be up for the day. Let me make it up to you?"

"By doing what you wanna do?"

"Of course." He slid over to her, kissing her passionately. Moving down her neck as his hands pulled her on top of him so he could move his hands over her body. Clary moved her legs around his hips and ground into moaned. Clary ran her hands over his chest, she then leaned up to take her shirt off.

"Wait Jace, do you have a condom somewhere?"

"Why do we... oh yeah. Let me look."

He got up and looked in his dresser. "when's the last time we used one?"

"I think last Valentine's day. The night after was when Ithuriel Told you about the birth control ruin."

"Right."

"Yes!"


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Clary found Isabelle in the training room knocking Simon down with a well placed right hook. The startled look on Simon's face made her laugh, which caught the couple's attention. "Morning Clary."

"Morning. What Simon do now?"

"Hey your supposed to always be on my side! Or is that part not in the parabatai are for?" Simon joked adding, "Besides I didn't do anything wrong. Just missed a block."

"He's right for now he's still on my good side," Isabelle smirked, " He just missed a really obvious right hook."

"It happens." Clary laughed," So Isabelle could you take over lead on these territory murders?"

"Wouldn't it best if one of the heads of the Institute was in charge?"

"We trust you Isabelle. You are an amazing Shadowhunter and have been doing this all your life. You can do it." Clary smiled.

"Ok. I'll go get caught up." with her usual saucy steps Isabelle left the room.

"Well that was a boost to her ego."

"She has errand it. Help her please. She has a great knowledge of clave policies but she doesn't have your connections to the vampires and werewolves."

"On it." Clary watched as he jogged after Isabelle. Now she needed to talk to her mother and regroup with Jace. Deciding Jace would be easier to find and talk to, she went up to his office. Opening the door she saw him leaning back in his brown leather chair, his feet up on the filing cabinet, looking out the window while talking on the phone to Alec if she has to guess. "No I don't know what it's like balancing a family, work and everything else. You chose most of that though and when the time comes so will I." There was a pause as Alec spoke, "No but I have fun trying."

"Glad to know your working so hard." Jace jumped a little in his chair before looking at her with his cocky grin.

"I gotta go Alec, the ball in chain to be is here." He laughed, "Careful or I'll tell her." He closed the phone, "What's up?"

"Well I had an idea." She moved over and sat on his lap, "What if I got my mom to plan the wedding? She knows what I like and can come up with a few ideas and ask us to make the final decision. That and giving this case to Izzy will make things easier on us."

"Ok."

"So your on board?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be stressed out."

"Ok, well I had another idea. What if I took the office with the den by our room? I can make it a meeting place and when we have kids it can be a play area, so I can still work."

"I think that's great babe."

"Well I'm off to see my mom then. The faster I get this done the faster I can get back to working." She gave him a quick kiss and moved away before he could grab her. "Don't forget everyone will be here for dinner, so make sure Taki's delivers on time."

"If I must."


End file.
